A Fight for Life: Part 1
by FreddyandPewdiepieXD
Summary: A girl named Rebecca is being stalked in her dreams by the one and only Freddy Krueger. It's not just her, it's also her friends too! Join Rebecca and her friends to destroy this nightmare once and for all! Will they succeed or will they become part of Freddy's souls forever?
1. The Dream

**~I don't own Freddy Krueger, just me and my friends~**

* * *

It was a dark and cold evening on September 13. Everyone was going on their lives, that includes one teenage girl. She wasn't one of those popular kids at her school who talks about boys, clothes, and drama; she was a simple girl with a simple life ahead of her. Everything was the same always, but tonight...this one was different.

The teenager was sleeping on the couch at 9 o'clock. She seemed be so calm and relaxed, but all of a sudden, her eyes snapped open. She groaned in pain as she try to sit up; she manage to do it. She then looked around at the surroundings; she was in the middle of a road that was surrounded by many houses.

"Where am I?" she questioned.

Something about this place gives her bad feelings in the bottom of her stomach. It only increased when she looked up at a sign: ELM STREET. Her dark green eyes widen in horror.

"Oh no!" she gasped.

"One, two...Freddy's coming for you"

She snapped her head to right where she noticed three creepy, little girls playing jump rope outside of an old, abandoned house. All of them were singing this creepy song. She was starting to get petrified.

"Three, four...better lock your door...five, six...grab your crucifix...seven, eight...better stay up late..."

She slowly got up from the ground; she was starting to shake in fear, not knowing what's going to happen next.

"Nine, ten...never sleep again"

Now the teenager is really freaked out; her eyes widened in horror.

"I got to get outta!" she exclaimed.

"Hi", said a little, innocent voice behind the frightened teen.

She slowly turned around and saw a little girl. This little, naïve girl was no older than five. She was wearing a pink dress and has candy-red ribbons that tied her auburn, wavy hair back out of her face. Out of everything that stands out, it was the little girl's deep brown eyes.

"Hi, what's your name?" the little girl questioned sweetly.

"Rebecca", she hesitantly replied. "What's yours?"

The little girl giggled, which creep out Rebecca more. She looked at Rebecca and smiled.

"I won't tell", she said innocently.

SCRRRREEEECCHH! Rebecca jumped and gasped loudly. It sounded like metal on metal scraping the side of a wall.

"What was that?!" she questioned.

There was no response. She looked down and noticed the little girl was gone. She was to panic and looked all around her. Until she saw the little girl skipping up to an old, abandoned house where the jumprope girls were. The little girl stopped and looked at the petrified teenager before entering the house.

"I gotta go now", she said with a small smile on her face.

"Wait, little girl, don't go in there!" she yelled.

Unfortunately, the little girl had already walked into the house. She muttered something under her breath before running into the house. This house was different out of all of them. The teenager didn't realized that she stepped into the house of 1428 Elm Street.

Rebecca walked into the home; this place was in really bad condition. The walls were peeling, the furniture was moldy, mice and insects were roaming around big piles of trash all over the floor. This could be mistaken as a haunted house for all she knows. Rebecca skimmed through the living room and didn't see the little girl.

"Little girl!" she called out.

BAM! The front door slammed all by itself. Rebecca turned around and gasped really loud when all of a sudden, she heard giggling. She turned around and looked down the hallway. She sees the little girl about to go to the basement. The teenager slowly walked up to her. Before she can even open the door, Rebecca stopped her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

The little girl looked up at her with those innocent, brown eyes.

"Where are you going?" questioned the teenager.

"To see my friend", the little girl simply replied.

Rebecca raised her right eyebrow at her.

"Whose your friend?" she questioned.

She giggled and smiled up at Rebecca.

"I won't tell", she simply replied back.

Rebecca was getting a little irritated with the girl's answers. She rubbed the side of her forehead and sighed.

Rebecca simply said,"Just tell me-"

She cut herself off when she noticed the little girl wasn't in the room anymore. She looked all around the room.

"Where'd you go?" she questioned herself.

She then looked at the door where the girl was originally standing in front of, the basement door was ajar. Rebecca was starting to get a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Aw, man" she muttered to herself.

She slowly walked up to the basement door. She looked down the steps; the basement was dim, she can only make out a little bit of light flickering down at the bottom of the steps.

"Little girl?" she called out.

She heard the little girl's giggles down the basement. She slowly started down the steps; everytime she stepped down each step, it made a eerie creek. She scrunched her eyes everytime the steps creaked.

"Where are you?" she simply called out as she proceeded down the stairs. She finally got down the basement floor, which made a loud stomp. She examined the right side of the basement, she saw a door that was unfortunately locked from the outside. She examined the rest of the basement to only see more items and dirt all around.

"Come out, come out where ever you-" she cut herself off.

"What the hell?" she questioned herself.

When she cut herself off, she was now inside of a large, dirty, and stuffy boiler room. Rebecca turned around, she realized she wasn't in the basement anymore. Her legs was starting to quiver beneath her; she never been this scared in a long time. She slowly walked in the middle of the boiler room, rubbing her right forearm to try to keep it together.

"Little girl?" she quietly questioned.

Screech! She heard quiet screeching and deep breathing behind her. She has a terrible feeling that someone was watching her. She didn't dare to turn around, she only cringed her neck to the right.

"Whose there?" she questions loudly.

"ME...", replied a dark, evil, and raspy voice behind her.

Rebecca's eyes widen when this thing grabbed a firm hold of her left shoulder. She closed her eyes as hard as she can and then screamed over his mechanical, evil laughter. Before he can even kill her, she immediately woke up screaming in her living room. Sweat was pouring off of her forehead as she was breathing deeply.

"What a nightmare", she muttered to herself.

When she went to get off of the couch, she felt the most, unbearable pain in her back. She groaned in pain and scrunched her eyes.

"Ow, what the?!" she muttered herself.

She put her hand up under her shirt to see the hell the pain was coming from. When she brought her hand back, she noticed blood all over her large hand. Her eyes widen at the sight of it, she then immediately got up from the couch and ran across the hallway to the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door and flicked on the light switch. She closed the door behind her to look at herself in the full length mirror. She turned around and lifted up her shirt.

"What the hell?" she mutters.

When she looked in the mirror, she noticed four deep, bloody slash marks all across her back. Her eyes widen in horror.

"Shit!" she muttered.

She then slowly put down her shirt and turned around to face the entire bathroom.

"Where's the first aid kit at?" she questions herself.

She finally found it on top of the hamper and then begin to patch herself up.

* * *

10 minutes later...

* * *

She was now sitting on her comfortable, twin-sized bed. Her bedroom was surrounded by pictures, drawings, and many posters of Pewdiepie and very popular video games. She was listening to Lie to Me by Red; it's one of her favorite bands. After the song was over, she sighed out loud to herself.

"What time is it?" she questions herself.

She looked on her white iPhone; it said 1:39 am.

"Man", she sighed.

She got up and charged her iPhone on her desk, turned off her lamp, and went back to lay down on her bed.

She sighed out loud when she got comfortable; she stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

"This is gonna to be one long night", she said to herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: This is my first chapter of A Fight for Life. This is just part one, ONLY part one. I'm gonna take the story and set them into parts. I actually made a comic strip about the story. I'm done with it but I might finish it. Again, thank you so much for the faves and reviews of my other stories, that means a lot. **


	2. Lunchtime Discussion

**~I don't own Freddy Krueger, just me and my friends~**

* * *

It was a nice, sunny, but yet a breezy day. It was now 11:45, in other words, it was lunchtime. Today's lunch was a simple chicken wrap with some rice on the side, it wasn't the best but everyone was starving. At the corner of the cafeteria, there were six people sitting at a round table: Ashlyn, Jessika, Trevor, James, Kaitlin, and Debra. One seat was saved for another friend. They we're have a conversation when they noticed Rebecca walking over to them. As Rebecca was walking over to her friends, she tried her hardest to keep a straight face on so her friends won't see her in pain. She pulled out the blue chair and sat down.

"Hey guys", Rebecca said with a weary smile on her face.

"Hey Becca", replied her friends.

Rebecca noticed something really wrong. Her friends weren't that happy and all that talkative today; they seem...upset and depressed. Rebecca was very concerned.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca questioned.

Ashlyn, who had straight, medium-length, light auburn hair and green eyes, looked up at Rebecca with a sad expression.

"Something bad happened to Kenny", she sadly replied.

Rebecca's eyes widen in horror; why would Kenny be hurt?

"What?!" she blurted out.

She looked up at her friends with a horrified expression until Kaitlin, who had straight, long blond hair and brown eyes, caught her attention. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"He's in the Springwood Gazette", she blandly blurted out.

"Yeah, check it out", Debra added on; she has short, curly, dark brown hair and green eyes.

Across the round table, Trevor, who had short, dark brownish hair and had a pair a glasses beneath his brown eyes, slid the Springwood Gazette over to Rebecca. Rebecca slowly grabbed the newspaper and picked it up, she then looked up at Trevor.

"It's on the front page", replied Trevor.

Rebecca made a curt nod in his direction. She slowly grabbed the newspaper and begin reading the front page.

_Dreams That Kill: By Jane Doe_

_ A teenage boy named Kenny Fisher, aged 14, died last night in his sleep. The body was found in his room with many wounds and terrible third degree burns all over his body. Kenny Fisher's family is having a viewing tomorrow night 4-6 pm. (More info on page 2)_

After reading the article, Rebecca slowly dropped the newspaper on the table. Her dark green eyes widen because of the horrible news of Kenny's death.

"Oh my god", she whispered.

James, who had thick, blackish-brown hair and dark brown eyes, spoked up.

"Hey, he's my god too!" he curtly commented to Rebecca.

"Okay, gosh!" Rebecca replied with annoyance.

James made a faint smile and nod at her. Rebecca just simply rolled her eyes and focuses on the topic.

"Is there anything else that I need to know about?" she questioned.

Jessika, who has thick, wavy blond hair and brown eyes, caught her attention for raising her finger into the air before she spoke.

"Yeah...one more thing", said Jessika.

Rebecca raised her right eyebrow at her.

"And that is", replied Rebecca with stress in her voice.

"Just check out the next page", said Jessika.

When Jessika was finish speaking, Rebecca picked up the paper and turn to page two and begin reading it.

_Dreams That Kill (cont.): By Jane Doe_

_ Also, on the night of Kenny Fisher's death, 14-year-old Alyssa Johnson was a witness to this event. She claimed that an invisible force brutally murdered him, but some disagree. Most residences said that she was the one that murdered Kenny at his house. She was pronounce insane by doctor. She is now at Weston Hills for further treatment._

Rebecca couldn't believe what she read. Last night she was attacked by her fucked up dream and now...Kenny's dead and Alyssa is in Weston Hills.

"Oh, dude", Rebecca whisper to herself.

She slowly folded the newspaper and lay it down in front of her. Shaken her head in complete denial and muttering words not audible for her friends to hear.

"Can this get any worst?!" Rebecca spoke loud and clearly.

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn questioned Rebecca.

Rebecca was silent for a moment, all lost in deep thought about that damn dream; she cleared her throat before speaking again.

"I had a terrible nightmare last night", Rebecca sighed aloud.

"About what?" Debra questioned.

She made a quick glance at her friends; all of them were concerned about her. She breathed in heavily and brushing a lock of her dark brown, wavy hair back behind her.

"There was this...guy. He was horribly burned, wears a red and green sweater, and a brown fedora hat. But that's not it, he also has a glove with knives on it."

"Was that all?" James questioned with concern in his voice.

"That's not the worst part. When I woke up, I felt sharp pain coming from my back. I went to the bathroom and saw four, deep claw marks on my back! See for yourself!"

She turned around and lifted up her shirt to show the proof to them. The claw marks was carefully wrapped up in bandages, the claw marks was shown through a little. Everyone was shocked and were in complete denial. But most reaction she got out of everyone was James. He squeeze his eyes shut as hard as he can and covered his eyes up with arms.

"Oh gosh! Put your shirt down! Barf!" James screamed out.

"Alright! Jeez!" she screamed back through her gritted teeth.

Rebecca immediately put her shirt down and turned around; she eyed her friends, their faces are purely shocked.

"Now do you believe me?" she saids to her friends.

The table was silent at the moment, not knowing what to say at all until Trevor spoked out.

"I believe you", Trevor said to Rebecca, who was shocked for actually believing her.

"You do?" she questions back.

"Yeah...he was in my dream last night too. It was really horrifying. I saw everyone I have cared for die or left me, I was all alone. I woke up before he even got a chance to kill me. James and Ashlyn both had dreams about him too."

Rebecca looked up at Ashlyn and James, she can't believe this is happening. She pointed at both of them and raised her eyebrow.

"You too?" she questions in disbelief.

Both James and Ashlyn nod their heads at her. Rebecca was now, oh so, curious about their dreams. She looked at them both, listening to their stories being told.

* * *

**AN: I decided to put Ashlyn's and James's dream experience into separate chapters; so this chapter won't be as long. Plus, I'm gonna call some of my friends, including me, by their nicknames; so it would be a little less work. I'm sorry about my errors in here too, but I'm not gonna to do anything about it, so HA! :P Again thank you so much for reading this story so far, I'm means a lot ;) **


	3. This Might Make Your Skin Crawl

**~I don't own Freddy Krueger, just me and my friends~**

* * *

It was 10:45 pm; everyone was in bed, getting ready for tomorrow to come, except for Ashlyn. She lying on her bed, talking to Bransin, her boyfriend, on Facebook. She was dressed in a beige T-shirt with black, aèropostale sweat pants. She was having a really hilarious conversation about how her mom stepped in her retainer.

"Oh, Ashlyn", replied Bransin, "you should be more careful."

"Hey, how do you expect me to know that it was laying on the floor?" Ashlyn replied back.

"Maybe you were trying to get some attention", Bransin replied back.

"No I wasn't!" Ashlyn replied back, "It was Brent's fault!"

"Sure, blame it all on Brent", Bransin replied back with sarcasm,"I expect better from you, Ms. Ashlyn Baker."

It made her giggle a little bit as her face turns into a pinkish-red color. When she looked at her clock on her dresser, it says 10:47 pm. Ashlyn groaned because it ruined her precious conversation with her boyfriend.

"I hate to ruin the conversation, but I got to go to bed", Ashlyn typed back.

"Aw...but a least I'll see my beautiful princess tomorrow at school", Bransin cooed.

It made Ashlyn blush and feel millions of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"You sure know how to make me feel really special", she replied back,"I love you".

"I love you too" Bransin replied back.

She had a heart-warming, smile that appear across her face. She logged out of Facebook and when to charge her laptop on her desk. She plugged it in and shut her laptop before hitting the lights.

"AHHHH!" she screamed and jump back.

She saw one the most disgusting creatures that was crawling on the light switch: a big, black spider. Oh how spiders creeped her out, out of everything that scares her, spiders was her number one fear. She couldn't go get one of her family members, she had no other option than to do it herself. She quickly grabbed a magazine and rolled it up firmly in her small hand. She slowly walk up to the spider; she was ready to swat it. WACK! The spider fell off the switch and landed on the floor; it was dead. She cringed in disgust before grabbing a tissue, pick up the spider, and dropping it into the trash can.

"Oh, I hate spiders", Ashlyn mutter to herself.

She walked up to the light switch to turn off the lights. She went back to her bed and cover herself up with her dark blue blanket. She stared up at the ceiling and left out a loud sigh in relief then flutter her eyes shut.

* * *

An hour later...

* * *

She was lying conformably in her bed with a relax smile across her face. But all of a sudden, something didn't feel right. She slowly open her eyes to see what was bothering her. It felt like something was crawling across her skin; kinda like a itch. She sat up in darkness and simply scratch her right forearm. Now it was starting to spread all throughout her body. She was starting to scratch out her arms, legs, shoulders, etc.; it wouldn't stop. She tried rubbing it too but it didn't help at all. She was starting to get worried and scared a little bit. She leaned over on her dresser to turned on her lamp to see what the problem was. When she looked down, her green eyes widen in horror.

She saw small, eight-legged figures crawling one her body. That's was the scary part; the scary part was the spiders were crawling under her skin, literally! Her skin was all lumpy and it moves everytime a spider moves in different directions. She was all covered head to toe by these things. She screamed out for help but nothing came out. She tries to get up from her bed but she can't even move at all; she was paralyzed from her shoulder and down. She can only stare in great fear at her body was now covered in spiders.

Then she heard heavy movement above her bed. She slowly looked up at the ceiling and she can only gasp in horror. She saw a large, red and green spider that was three times larger than her and covered in flesh and blood. The spider turned its head 180 degrees and show off those shape, bloody-red fangs at the petrified teenage girl. It jumped off the ceiling and landed on Ashlyn's body. This thing grabbed her arms and put it above her head, grinning evilly at her quivering form. The only thing Ashlyn could really do is to turn away and close her eyes, trying to fought back those tears. It leaned down to her face and sniffed her soft, auburn hair all the way down her neck. She whimper as this things starts to hover over her neck.

"Mmm...scared little girls", the thing chuckled next to her right ear,"my favorite."

It chomped down and started to suck on the side of neck with its two, sharp fangs. Ashlyn screamed out loud as she could as her tears flowed down her face. Then all of the sudden, she heard a loud, beeping sound next to her. She immediately open her watery eyes and quickly sat up with a loud gasp. She looked at her alarm clock, which says 7:00 am. She leaned over to her dresser and turned it off. She just sat there for a moment, trying to recollect herself after that nightmare. She then later got up and started to get ready.

* * *

15 minutes later...

* * *

The bus for school was about to arrived any moment. Ashlyn was now in the bathroom, brushing out all the tangles in her hair. Once she was satisfied, she all of her hair and put it all on her left side, for her normal hair style. She looked up into the mirror and noticed something was on the right side of her neck. They were two, deep holes that was surrounded by her dried up blood and a black and blue mark. She gasped in horror; she quickly grabbed a wet washcloth and applied pressure on it.

"Ouch!" Ashlyn whimper as this puncture wound stings like hell.

"Ashlyn! Brent! The bus is here!", Ashlyn's mom called out down stairs.

Ashlyn quickly put the washcloth in the hamper and redo her hair. Once she was satisfied that the mark was covered up, she grabbed her backpack, ran down the stairs to walked out with Brent to the school bus.

* * *

**AN: Out all of the chapters I wrote so far, this chapter is my favorite! I just added some parts and its ten times better than the one I wrote in my comic! Now I got to be creative with James's side of the story. Oh, I'm so pumped! Thank you guys so much for the faves and reviews, I appreciate it ;)**


End file.
